This invention relates generally to improvements in the design and construction of apparatus for safely and efficiently dispensing gasoline and recoverying vapors generated and displaced during the refueling process.
The preponderance of prior art on this subject has presented designs that ignore the diversity of dimensions and configurations of gasoline tank fill pipes; that attempt to form a vapor seal against the exposed rim of the fill pipe as being the most accessable, convenient and consistent feature of the pipe; or present adaptors of such complexity that the costs thereof would essentially eliminate such adaptors from use on economic bases.
Additionally, there is legislation by various regulating agencies specifying certain dimensions of nozzles to be employed in dispensing different types of gasoline and specifying minimum performance characteristics of vapor recovery type apparatus; there are general requirements for nozzle designs and materials to satisfy requirements for safety; and there are the practical considerations of commercial gasoline dispensing operations; all these requirements being compounded by the diversity of designs and locations of fill pipes by domestic and foreign vehicle manufacturers.